


Legion

by megsjedi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Other, Tentacle Sex, dub-con, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2267352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megsjedi/pseuds/megsjedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is chosen by a tentacle monster to breed with. The personality of the creature is very surprising, but rape is rape... right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legion

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, it's a tentacle monster story. It's been itching at the back of my head for a while now. If you don't like this sort of thing, don't read it.
> 
> As usual, I choose no disclaimers because they can do more harm than good.

Legion

Sam Winchester came around from unconsciousness slowly. He stifled a sound of pain; his head hurt abominably. He couldn't remember what hit him. He could only remember leaving today's motel-dive for a walk, taking a stroll down past a patch of beach to wander the pier in the early morning hours.

Sam wriggled, taking a deep breath. His eyes were open but it was so dark. There was sand and rock underneath him, and there was a damp-earth smell. _A cave, I’m in a cave, probably not far from the beach. But it’s likely that I’m far enough to not be heard if I yell for help. Far enough into the hills to not get any light, but there’s plenty of space, I can hear water somewhere nearby…_

Then this was a living cave, a place that supported life, an environment of its own. Sam listened hard, but there were no sounds of small wildlife; no mice, snakes, rats, insects. It was very strange. Sam felt the first stirrings of panic in his stomach. There were a _lot_ of supernatural creatures that carried people away to a den, to save for… later.

He could still remember the Wendigo’s cave, the bone-chilling howls that had followed him down the mine tunnels.

“ _Help!_ Help m-“

Something dry and cool covered his mouth, muffling his voice. The knee-jerk reaction was to fight. He twisted and kicked out, but his foot met something soft and malleable, and in no time flat that “something” had Sam pinned down to the ground.

_Do not fight me, human._

What? Sam stilled at the deep, rumbling voice in his head. He knew he wasn’t just hearing things. After all, he’d heard voices in his head before voices that were real, not a sign of insanity. Yellow Eyes, Lucifer, others.

 _This makes things easier. You know and understand the concept of non-vocal speech, although others have made a bad use of it._ The prehensile limbs of… whatever loosened slightly, and Sam rested on his side, breathing easier as the gag on his mouth was gone now.

“Who are you?” Sam kept his voice low, forcing his fight-or-flight reflexes to chill out.

_I have no name; I have lived untold centuries on this earth. I am a part of it, it is part of me._

Sam saw it all in his mind:

So long ago, this being was born when the seas were still developing life, billions of years. It thought more in the way of _I, me, they, us, we_ , it was one and many. It lived in its body, and held the memories of the ones who had gone before.

“I’ll call you Legion.” Sam suggested, and detected a flash of good humor.

_That is a fitting name, Sam Winchester. You may use it._

“How do you know my name?”

 _Because_ you _know it. I am touching your thoughts. Fear not, I will keep away from deep memory and your personal secrets. I have no need to know, and you have the right to privacy._

“You’re pretty polite for a monster,” Sam mused. _I am no monster, no supernatural thing that emerges from beyond the Veil or the Gates, such as fae, ghosts, disturbed spirits, and demons. I (we) was born here, belong here, evolved under these skies and in the depths. There are many things that humans can’t see because they (we/I) dwell underwater or in deep caves like this one._

“Why did you kidnap me? You haven’t hurt me, besides a bump on the head. What do you need me for?” He prayed that Legion wouldn’t say “for dinner.” Dean needed him, and he didn’t want to die.

 _Something you will not like hearing, but it_ must _happen. Those Who Went Before will receive me in a year or so. Before then, an offspring must be sired. It will be born exactly as we were born, with our racial memory and the world’s history intact. The offspring will have a better chance at living and growing when implanted in a human. You are strong in body and mind, Sam, or you would not have survived the trials you have endured._

Sam was shocked to the core. He felt cold, and sweat beaded on his face.

“I-I c-c-can’t, Legion, I’m _male_ , I can’t carry… an offspring, it’d kill me!”

_The egg has an elastic outer shell, the offspring has plenty of food in the egg to keep it alive until it hatches. It will find a non-harmful way to leave your body after that. Many species of mammals have been carriers, but humans have the ideal body heat and the immune system will perceive the egg as part of your body._

Legion hadn’t even bought him a drink and was planning on using Sam as an incubator. “And if I say no?” he asked, trembling in fright at the mere thought of Legion would accomplish the procedure for impregnating him.

_I am so, so sorry Sam, but I require you to do this, so that I may fulfill my obligation and ensure the birth of the One Who Comes After. I am not solid, but mostly water, blood and skin. There is only one way to proceed. I cannot allow you to say no._

“You’re going to rape me.” Sam rasped, attempting to move. Legion was much, much stronger, and Sam laughed hysterically when he comprehended the simple truth: Legion was a tentacle monster, like in those stupid anime movies that Dean used to smuggle when they were teens, mostly with girls as the “victims” of a beast’s unnatural sexual appetites. Trussed up in semi-solid gelatinous tentacles, the girl got raped by said tentacles.

Legion was ripping Sam’s clothing away. “No, no, no, please don’t, leave me alone…”

_This won’t hurt much at the beginning, then you will enjoy it, I pledge you that. Your pleasure is key to this method’s success._

“It’s not rape if you enjoy it?” Sam raged, twisting and pulling to get away. He was soon very naked, held to the ground on hands and knees, legs spread. Legion more or less held his body in that position, for Sam wouldn’t take it by himself.

A handful of long, thin appendages slid up Sam’s body. “No, Legion, stop, stop it, _don’t…_ ” Another appendage slipped into his mouth, silencing his objections. Each one was cool but smooth, and it wasn’t more than a minute before they warmed to Sam’s body temperature. He wished, with all his heart and soul that Dean was there. Dean, his big brother, his protector through endless conflicts. Dean, who was also the love of his life. Sam sobbed, tears beginning to fall. Dean would never want to touch him again, never lay a hand on the one who wasn’t strong enough to escape, and would bear a monster’s child.

There was no Dean, no love, no escape and no hope. Despair withered his other emotions and consumed him.

Until Legion began the process of impregnation. One tentacle circled his stomach to steady him, and two more commenced to cover his nipples to stimulate them, sucking on them with tiny mouths. It was such a shocker that Sam ceased resisting for several seconds. For something that had no body, Legion was well-accomplished in the act of foreplay.

In those seconds, he was lost.

A sweet liquid was running down his throat and into his stomach, causing a melting sensation that radiated outward. The touch to his nipples felt _good._ Sam swallowed down mouthful after mouthful of the stuff, even suckled at the tentacle in to get more. One of them sucked at his neck and shoulders, leaving dark marks behind like massive hickies. He didn’t know how long it continued, to the point where he was a sweating, heaving person filled with _want,_ a need that ate him alive.

_You did not believe me, but here you are, all undone from gift of bliss granted by the touch of another._

He protested around the limb in his mouth. How could he have known it would be so amazing to be with Legion? That he could give this much pleasure? Sam tried to speak around the tentacle, but he couldn’t. He settled for uttering the sluttiest noises he could make, sounds of begging and pleading, moaning, now sucking at what was in his mouth like he was sucking a cock, and was rewarded with more soothing liquid. His headache was gone now.

A new tentacle slipped over his dick and sucked at it in short but dizzying movements. Over a dozen stroked at his calves and thighs, and more caressed his arms, back and stomach. All of them secreted liquid, rubbing it into his skin, massaging the flesh to saturation. Sam longed for more, his entire body one throbbing mass of desire.

At last, the tentacles entered his body, too many to count, and proceeded to fuck his ass silly. Legion moved Sam to sit upright on his knees. He pushed down, craving more, wanting it harder. The mass of tentacles obliged, hammering inside Sam. He howled and screamed around the impromptu gag, every single cell in his anus and prostate kindling the fires further and fiercer.

Sam could feel it when a thicker tentacle moved through his lower body, massing and coiling, distending his stomach. He neither knew nor cared about why, he only cared for thrusting down arduously, straining, searching for what could complete him, reaching for it… It happened all at once. Sam came, every tentacle released what felt like gallons and gallons of the sticky liquid, coursing down his throat, skin and body cavity, and he came again, so many times that his vision went cross-eyed and dark. Legion implanted the embryo as Sam shuddered and jerked in his grasp, consumed by the inferno within his skin.

_I had no choice but to take you with force, I (we) am/are sorry it was necessary. I thank you, Sam Winchester. In your mind I sense the nobility of your spirit and the strength of your resolve. We are comforted in the knowledge that you will choose to bring the offspring to term and not try to rid yourself of it. It will hold all of the past and record the future. Our race is the Earth’s thought and memory. Goodbye._

Sam couldn’t take it anymore, he was too weary to do anything except pass out.

XXX

Sam floated up and back into consciousness at the sound of his brother’s voice.

“Sam? Please, Sammy, it’s been two days, enough sleeping, wake up…”

“Dean.” Sam almost couldn’t speak, his throat was burning.

“Sam!” Dean exclaimed in relief, fingers stroking his face. “Thank God, I was scared, you were covered in crud and burning up, your skin was bruised, what a mess…”

 _I’m in a bed, I’m with Dean. I’m safe._ Sam weakly grasped Dean’s hand, tears flooding over. “I…it… thirsty, De, water…”

Dean produced a bottled water from somewhere and opened it, helping Sam to sit up. He sipped at the water carefully, bit by bit or his empty stomach would rebel. It was the most delicious water in the world. Once Sam was done, Dean set the bottle aside and held Sam close. Sam savored the embrace, needing it as much as Dean did.

“You didn’t come back from your walk. It was almost sunset when I found you on the beach.”

Sunset! Sam had started his walk early, and didn’t think he was unconscious for more than an hour after the bump on the head. Legion had slowly fucked his brains out _all day_.

“Sammy, I called Cas, I didn’t know what else to do. He healed you up, but… you were marked all over… Cas told me about the _thing_ and what it did to you. He refused to take it out of you, even when I was pleading with him to. Said it was _your_ choice, only you can decide if the parasite lives or dies.” Good old fashioned Dean Winchester anger, it was a balm to Sam. It proved that Dean was royally pissed and worried and needing Sam to be all right.

“It has to live, De. I hate what was done to me, the parent’s secretions _made_ me like it when it raped me, but…” Sam’s thoughts were whirling. “It _didn’t_ want to hurt me. Making it feel good kept me from hurting myself trying to punch loose, and kept me from the pain and horror endured by other rape victims. Dean, this species _has to live_ , it’s not monstrous or evil, the embryo isn’t a parasite. It’s vital to the planet itself.”

“That’s what Cas said. Guess I didn’t want to believe it. I _hate_ that damned thing for forcing you into this, but I can’t force you to do what you don’t want to. I love you too much to do that, Sammy.”

The tears poured again as Sam clung to Dean. “Love you too, De, love you till death do us part and probably even after that.”

“We’ll make it through this the same way we have everything else, Sammy. Together.”

XXX

_ Twelve Months Later _

“Dear God, if I’d known the gestation period was a whole year, I might have changed my mind about keeping Armful,” Sam groaned, shifting his weight in the armchair he was sitting in. His stomach was enormous and made him feel like a beached whale. At least he didn’t have hormonal storms like a woman. Armful (their pet name for the egg) was not a part of him, and therefor didn’t change his body chemistry.

At first, Sam had been able to function just fine, still working cases with Dean, but as the months went by and the egg kept expanding, he was slowed down and, at Castiel’s urging, took up residence in a rental house in a rural area. The property was next to a river, an important feature.

“You know you wouldn’t have,” Dean rebuffed, messing up Sam’s hair as he walked past, beer bottle held loosely in one hand.

“No, I wouldn’t have.”

Legion had given Sam a small gift before leaving: his memories of his captivity were remote. He knew what happened, but the ache wasn’t fresh and terrifying. He could sleep at night without nightmares, nestled in Dean’s arms.

“At least Legion kept his word,” Dean mused, rubbing Sam’s stomach lightly. “This isn’t hurting you. Compressing a few organs, making you awkward, but not doing any damage.” Sam nodded, but before he could speak, a strange _rippling_ sensation came, like there were ocean waves in his stomach. He gasped softly, placing his hands on his bulging middle, and that weird feeling happened again, only he felt it under his fingers too.

He stood up and headed for the front door, stepping out into the warm night. Dean was at his side, asking questions that Sam couldn’t make out. He was walking in a dream-like state, not sure what he was doing, and he only knew that he had to do it.

“Dean, do not try to stop him.”

“Castiel? Why not?”

“The instincts of the creature are guiding him. It is time.”

Their voices were so far away, Sam could hardly hear them. It was time? Time for what?

Time for the Armful to vacate the premises. Sam had been so sure that it would scare him to death, and he wasn’t scared.

 _Of course you aren’t scared, carrying-parent. I will not harm you, I would rather die than harm you._ The mental voice was very young but firm.

Sam wrapped his arms around his middle. “Are you born?” he asked faintly.

_Not yet. Soon. My winged brother will help with my birth, it will be painless._

“Winged brother? Castiel? You’re related?”

_In a way. Like a very, very distant cousin several times removed. Those Who Went Before, the First One, was born at the same time as the Angels, but far away in a very different place than Father’s Home. First One was born with the purpose of being The Mother’s memory-keeper, thought-keeper._

“A backup system.”

_Precisely, my parent. Many Angels have deviated from their purpose, have even sought me out. They have no chance of finding me. Father made it so._

“You speak in first person.” Sam observed, stepping over and around obstacles.

_I am new at this time. I won’t begin speaking in several tenses for at least a hundred years._

Sam stopped at the river’s edge and eased down to sit on a rock. Dean stood behind him, hands on his shoulders, while Castiel knelt in front of him. “It’s going to be fine, Sam.” Cas reassured him.

Sam smiled sweetly; his brother and the angel were dazzled by how happy and serene Sam was. “I know,” Sam answered. “I’d just like a little longer to talk with him.”

“Not very long, Sam. When the moment comes, I cannot hesitate.”

 _No, he cannot,_ Armful confirmed. _The faster I am removed, the better. But we do have a few minutes._

“He could have made it hurt. Your... sire.”

_Yes. There have only been a handful that were vindictive and cruel, and harmed their chosen vessel, sometimes near to death. Father would intervene, and keep them confined until the hatching, and then He… took care of them. Permanently._

Armful sounded so sad. “Your sire had to do what did, to keep the species alive. I understand. I forgive him. But when _you_ choose someone, _explain_. Or try to, at least.”

_I will try. I promise, carrier-parent._

“Call me Dad.” Sam grinned.

 _As you like, Dad. Now, it_ is _time. Thank you for my life. I love you, Dad._

“Love you too.”

Castiel placed his hands on Sam’s stomach, and started glowing in that purely white light that hurt the eye terribly. Sam shut his eyes against it. He liked being able to see, thank you very much. He felt nothing, and after ten seconds, Castiel said “Open your eyes Sam, and see what you have nurtured.”

Sam opened his eyes. In Castiel’s hands there was an amorphic blob. The outer covering was just thick enough to hide the sight of floating insides. A handful of finger-like extrusions wrapped around Sam’s fingers like a hug.

“I guess it’s not _so_ ugly.” Dean said grudgingly, earning a light brush to his face. Castiel stepped away from the Winchesters and walked to edge of the water. Armful dropped from the angel’s hands, into the river.

Sam sighed and stood up. The difference in weight threw off his balance. He stumbled, but two hands steadied him immediately. Sam turned his head to look at his brother, who was smiling.

“I gotcha, Sammy. You all right?”

Sam rubbed his tummy. “It feels a little empty in there now.”

“Then we should hit the covers when we get back, and I can fill you up.”

Sam nodded, slinging an arm around Dean.

Dean, his brother, his rock, his lover and solace. Dean was still there.

If the past twelve months hadn’t shaken their relationship, nothing ever would.

“Love you, Sammy.”

“Love you too, De.”

 

THE END


End file.
